


The Scamander Family

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Newt Scamander, Vampire AU, a little bit underage, just my trash and im so fucking on fire, maybe? - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 吸血鬼的Theseus和Newt带着同为吸血鬼的儿子Jerome在人类世界生活的故事。很傻，我写的很快乐。





	The Scamander Family

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 The Scamander Family （斯卡曼德一家）
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 NC-16
> 
> 警告 ABO Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander 吸血鬼AU 物种重设 mpreg 生子设定 私设较多 傻白甜不带脑 快乐就好 会提到underage
> 
> 作者的话 我写完Candy了，所以我可以光明正大的开新章了（doge
> 
> 哎，大家随便看看就好了，大概的设定到后面的更新会慢慢的补圆的，所以不要着急
> 
> 生子！生子！生子！真的生子了，不是开玩笑的，带仔的那种傻故事
> 
> 不喜欢或者是雷的快点退出，刚刚写完了作业感觉神清气爽（死
> 
> 我要玩鬼泣5你妈的为什么物流那么慢！！

00

Theseus醒来发现才刚过下午四点了，他起来将窗帘拉紧一点，厚重的布料完全堵塞住阳光落入房间的步伐，虽然他们现在不会在阳光下变为灰烬，不过还是少晒点太阳较好；他扭头看了眼仍旧在床上抓着被子一脚睡得惺忪的omega，走上前去微跪在床沿，在其冰凉的脸上印下轻轻的吻。

卧室里几乎是一片狼藉，地板的柔软毯子上随意的躺着两人的衣服和血袋，他现在大脑依旧一片昏涨。动了动指尖，地板上的衣服像是被赋予了生命一般直立起来，一件又一件主动的走到隔壁房间的洗衣袋里躺着；而那些血袋，Theseus再一次感觉到太阳穴开始突突的跳动，他蹲下来捡起再一次仔细的端详上面的字样标明，原来不是他喝醉带来的幻觉，这还真的是O型血。

望了眼墙壁上倾斜悬挂着的三角形钟表，现代人们似乎更喜欢将这种款式称为哥特式，这种样式在他们这座古宅里几乎随处可见，不过Theseus曾多次表示自己虽然身为一个典型的吸血鬼，还是更喜欢人类那种现代简约的穿衣风格，起码不会在平日走动或者是打架的时候被类似款式的衣服绊倒，如果有可能的话他要用魔法将那些繁琐的家具给烧了。

身为吸血鬼的两人并不知道为什么人类对他们所有一切都那么感兴趣，Newt一直在从事相关论文的研究并且颇有建树；在白天有的时候两人会窝在床上一起看电视，看着上面吸血鬼和人类的情未了。他们发现了人类相关的题材一般都是庸俗的爱情片，男性人类多数是扮演吸血鬼的角色，女性角色一般是人类，最后历经一些事情之后男的会让女的变成吸血鬼，然后中途说不定还会横脚插入个狼人。

真的不知道他们为什么会觉得人类被吸血鬼咬一口也会变成吸血鬼，Newt曾经坐在棺材边缘吮吸着兔子血在旁边嘟囔道，一般被我们咬过的可怜鬼都会变成我们的血源提供奴隶，失去任何自主的意识直到死去，并没有影视所描写的那么美好。他说的是对的，Theseus曾想给那些编剧写一封严肃的信，不过又觉得人类也不会听便作罢了。

每次看电影的时候Newt总是更加关注生理和生物学基面，而不是那些缠绵令人心碎的爱情，从这名吸血鬼出生开始，Newt研读过许多各种物种的古书，在魔界里算是一名德高望重的老教授（即便他们吸血鬼容颜不会衰颓）。上一次看《暮光之城》的时候，正到高潮部分，Newt已经在Theseus微凉的怀抱里偏过脑袋睡着了，手里抓捏着的可怜动物已经因为失血过多悲惨的死去——这是非常常见的事情。

昨日他们没有任何时间继续研究人类的电影，因为人类又来打扰他们了，似乎这幢在郊区的城堡是青少年眼里探险作死的好地方。Theseus又不是什么恶性吸血鬼，他在魔界里的职业和人类所谓的警察似乎没有区别，凭借着高超的魔法和特有的冷血处事风格，他是所有恶性魔物最怕遇到的对象，没有之一。

人类又不是恶性魔物，所以Theseus对于这种肾上激素分泌过剩的年轻人还是出手比较仁慈的，只要动用点小魔法足够让他们尖叫着打退堂鼓；平日里配合下人类的演出甚至是这对吸血鬼的兴趣之一。但是很不巧的是，这次突然半夜造访的一堆人里居然还有当地报纸的记者，更不巧的是，这一对探险寻鬼小组还遇上了午餐就误喝了O型血血袋的两人。

Theseus坐了下来，猩红色天鹅绒做成的椅子是他的偏爱，打了个响指，古木桌上凭空出现了一份报纸，停留在一旁人类头骨之上的乌鸦好奇的歪过脑袋盯着这份突然出现的，油墨味依旧浓重的报纸。【郊区荒废古宅再次闹鬼？超灵异现象再次出现？】看到这个大标题，Theseus半皱起眉头，这个报刊的文笔也太烂了，这种标题完全体现不出他们吸血鬼的厉害和神秘，他最无奈的事情就是人类总是把他们高贵的吸血鬼一族描绘的跟低级的幽灵一族一样。

前面大概写得是他们的准备工作之类的，Theseus并不感兴趣，他只要知道这一次来访人的大概年龄层就可以了，果不其然，又是高中生和大学生混杂的探险群体——年轻人总是喜欢做一些不理智的事情，这个事情可以晚点告诉Newt。

他一边喝着温热的鲜血一边继续翻阅下去，后面大概写得就是在这栋城堡里遇到的奇妙而又诡异的事情，不得不说描写的还是很详细，以至于Theseus不用面对着镜子回忆往事都能大致想起昨晚两人都做了什么荒唐的事情。

【突然之间，房子里的家具开始上下颠倒，仿佛地球的吸引力从我们的脚底跑到了天空，可怕的是我们仍旧站在这实木的地板上，世界到底变成了什么模样，我不禁害怕的询问道】往日服务这群突然到访的人类客人，Newt认为这种无伤大雅的小魔法还是能完美的招待他们，如果Theseus没记错的话，他们这个时候还在长桌台上喝着血袋，烛火跳跃着曼妙的舞蹈。

【Johnson发现了走廊前端有个地方有亮光，我们不敢前去，但是能猜测出那不是现代电灯的光亮，是传统蜡烛才会有的微弱光芒，在这个现代社会有哪个当代人喜欢点燃这种有香味的昂贵蜡烛？胆大的Alice选择往前跨步，她坚信世界上除了科学之外什么鬼怪都是不存在，是一名勇敢的女孩。正当其跨步的刹那，那个房间传来了沉重物体落地的沉闷声。声音之大，让人怀疑是世界末日的到来，伴随着乌鸦凄厉的尖叫和蝙蝠受惊的飞舞，这次可真真的把Alice给吓惨了，她尖叫着躲在了男孩们的身后。】

真对不起他们，Theseus扶住脑袋，重物倒地的声音不过是椅子被推翻倒地传出的声音罢了，再加上人类总是喜欢添油加醋，这名吸血鬼可以对着太阳发誓他们真的没有做出世界末日的那般热烈与恐怖；并且他们家里有乌鸦和蝙蝠侠不是很常见的事情吗？值得表扬的一点就是他们暂停了前进探索的步伐，不然他们就会看到Newt被Theseus粗鲁的摁在地上，旁边是可怜兮兮躺着的椅子，Newt细瘦的腿熟练地圈上Theseus的腰肢，扬起脑袋热切的迎接着alpha的啃咬亲吻。

【我也不知道我们在那个可怕的地方待了多久，我们只敢抓着手电筒往每一个地方扫去，生怕从阴影里钻出一只可怕的魔鬼将我们四分五裂。不一会，脑袋上的水晶吊灯突然燃亮起来，那些蜡烛就像是突然拥有了自我意识一般，刷的一声全亮了。透过水晶面的反射，我清楚的看到身边人脸如灰一般死白，这真的是太过于诡异了，整个大厅突然被照明，没有任何的预兆。】

【耳边传来了低笑声，我敢肯定住在这个城堡里的鬼不只是一个，而是两个，甚至有可能是更多。我们每个人都可以发誓，除了低笑声之外我们还听到了对话的低沉声音，他们说的语言是我们无法涉及的领域，每一个音节如同缥缈的歌谣一般在耳朵里回荡，我是第一个听出来里面的深层含义——我们这种鲁莽的举动已经惹起他们的怒火，为了受到下一步惩罚之前我们赶忙离开这座房子。我至今仍旧记得，那扇明明是紧闭的大门，在我们转身的刹那为我们打开，外面的黑夜就像是黑洞一般卷吸着我们。】

破碎的记忆通过报纸文字全部被再一次拾起，Theseus还记得两人路过客厅时候，已经喝醉了的Newt手指摸过其中一直蜡烛，他猩红色的眼珠里闪烁的如同火苗一般的热情与炙热，翻滚的情欲随着指尖的魔法燃亮了其他所有的蜡烛；尚未点燃蜡烛之前，Theseus已经在黑暗里发现了那群吓得缩成一团瑟瑟发抖的人类，这个时候他可没有心情继续跟人类周旋下去，门大开直接欢送其有多远滚多远，他可不想让人类在这种时刻过度的打扰。

吸血鬼移动的速度特别快，人类的肉眼一般难以捕捉上他们，最多看到的不过是残影的挪动罢了，这也是他们把他们误认为幽灵的重要原因之一；蜡烛被擦亮的瞬间他们已经回到了房间，吸血鬼天生就是非常纵欲的生物，美好的夜晚以及漂亮的贡品，都能成为他们笙歌的缘由。

这一点完美的体现在Scamander家族的两兄弟身上，情欲因为血袋点燃，omega甘甜的信息素早已被alpha富有暗示性的撩拨发起，淡然的弥散在两人之间，配上那对深红的瞳眸无声的拉近两人之间的距离，Newt嘴角余残的香甜血液让Theseus无法控制住内心翻涌溢出的爱意，他缩起尖牙细密的吮吸着omega如奶脂般细腻的脖颈。

衣服依稀褪去，两人重新纠缠在一块，幸亏那群识趣的人类早已离开大宅，不然他们可能会听到Newt在Theseus娴熟的手法下发出的甜腻呻吟和破碎不堪的喘息声，和往日每一次激烈的做爱那般，这名姜红色头发的omega又一次被Theseus给操出了晶莹的泪水，滚烫的液体从眼角流落与发红的鼻尖让其看起来委屈极了，如果不是他主动拱起的腰肢和紧紧搂住Theseus脖颈的手，他人说是Theseus强奸Newt似乎也不为过。

这一次依旧没有做任何的避孕措施，没有任何的必要，因为吸血鬼的受孕率本就很低，若是一对吸血鬼伴侣能有两个孩子的诞生就是这个家族整个的荣耀，他们Scamander家族就是整个吸血鬼家族里的荣耀。吸血鬼家族为了保持血统的纯正，他们不近亲结婚才是被视为奇怪的存在体，所以在人类文明看来背德禁忌的两人在魔界里是正常不过的伴侣，且最重要的是吸血鬼的感情要比人类忠诚的多。

Theseus和Newt相处了那么久，从Newt出生之后，Theseus就一直陪伴在其身边，他盯着这名脸上有深色雀斑的男孩儿，深知他日后会成为终身的伴侣；他们一起见证了人类古文明的兴起和衰落，感叹过人类因为金钱和权力的互相残杀，在高空观赏过原子弹落地的惊艳场景，现今与人类一起感受电子科技的迅速发展。几千年瞬间流走，可是Newt都没有出现过任何怀孕的迹象，平坦的腹部没有任何起伏。

不过他们有的是时间，吸血鬼一族最不缺的就是时间。但是似乎这一次不太一样了，Theseus半眯起眼睛，他隐隐约约之间似乎感觉到与往日不寻常的地方，无论是人类的O型血袋还是赖床的Newt。慢慢的悬空飘走到书房里，盯着桌面上跳跃着蓝紫色光芒的水晶球，原本窝在角落睡觉的地狱三头犬听到男子的到来，三两步跳到脚边殷勤的望着Theseus，这是Newt最喜欢的宠物之一。

吸血鬼一手托住沉重的球体，静静地等待着未来画面的浮现的同时，一手冷静的翻阅着人类售房中心的广告。

 

 

01

吸血鬼界乃至于整个魔界最为历史悠久且有远大名声的Scamander吸血鬼家族，正式落住于现代人类高档别墅区里，身为他们好友的森林女巫Leta听到这个消息之后差点咬到自己的舌头。如今，住在隔壁的Morgan女士用慈爱且好奇的眼光盯着即将到来的新邻居——她这几天都没有见到搬家公司送来相对应的家具，难不成他们还没有购入吗？她甚至已经准备好了手工制作的黄油小曲奇，等待着这一家人的落户。

一辆线条完美的黑色轿车稳稳的停在了别墅的停车场，虽然已经年纪大了，Morgan女士还是戴上了老花镜微微踮起脚尖眺望着邻居，她迫不及待的想要看看新邻居会是什么样的一家子。从驾驶位走出来了一名男子，英俊的侧面让Morgan老太内心一跳，在傍晚的阳光下深色的头发闪烁着蜜糖色的光辉，即便眉角线条冷漠而又锋利，但是眼神却异常温柔的男子主动走到了后排率先打开了车门。

率先下车的男子从车里稳稳地接过了一个东西，女士眯着眼睛仔细一看，那是一个孩子！Morgan老太差点就要叫出来了，她已经太久没有看到身上充满生机与活力的孩童了，这个街区里和她一样的老太婆老爷子居多；她的儿子在华尔街虽然做出了一番事业，但是依旧没有任何固定的伴侣关系。

虽然她明白对于一个alpha而言，过早的找到一名omega作为绑定伴侣来说太过于勉强了，但是她还是想要看到家庭的幸福和其乐融融的模样，尤其是圣诞节和感恩节的时候全家围聚在一起吃饭的那种温暖。

最后从车里走出来的男子也成功的收到来自Morgan老太对外貌的夸赞，不同于前一名男子，这名姜红色头发的男子脸上拥有柔软的雀斑，发尾在阳光的亲吻下闪烁着美好的金松色，温暖的套着一件卡其色和白色混杂的背心，让他看起来大方又优雅。不过，他们两个长得真像，Morgan女士在心里默默地想道。

刚走出车门的Newt注意到了有人在盯着他们看，警惕的omega抬起脑袋发现不过只是一名普通的人类老年妇女，一名普通的人类beta，她闻起来没有任何的恶意。他抬起手朝着女士的方向招了招手，太久没有被人类如此特别关注的Newt，下意识的露出夹杂着青涩而又害羞的笑容，关上车门走到Theseus的身旁。

收到招呼的Morgan老太欣慰而又快乐的想到，对门的邻居几乎是完美的符合她对新邻居的幻想——美满的一家三口而不是闹腾的，年轻气盛容易大打出手的小情侣，她可受不了那种鸡飞狗跳的日子。慢悠悠的拄着拐杖走回房子里，将这个快乐的消息通过手机告诉她这个社区里的老人团体。

不一会，Morgan老太拿着一篮子的美味糕点按响了对门的门铃，给她开门的便是跟她打招呼的男子，他幽绿色瞳眸里荡悠着神秘而又高雅光芒；没有意料到老年女士的突然到访，让这名已经准备好杀敌匕首的omega笑容有点僵硬。两人之间的尴尬很快就被Morgan老太的热情招呼给打断了，在女士的问候声之下Newt手指一抬让那把匕首笔直的飞出，最后稳稳的插入墙壁里，反正用魔法复原也只是瞬间的事情。

“噢，那是什么声音？对了，我是你隔壁的邻居，叫我Morgan女士就可以了。很高兴认识你，新邻居，如果不介意的话，这是给你们的糕点。放心，都是我自己做的，没有加任何有害的添加剂，也许没有市面上的好吃，但是一定是健康的。”Morgan老太不知道是不是自己年纪大了，耳朵不好使了，她刚刚好像听到了有东西狠狠插入硬物的声音从男子的背后响起，低头便看到了一条毛发黝黑发亮的狗从门边挤出，向她发出威胁性质的低吼声，尖牙已经显露出来。

“嘘嘘嘘，Niffler，冷静一点，这是我们友好的邻居，别对她太严格了噢。”Newt赶忙蹲下来安抚了下旁边的大狗，他嘴角挂着笑意柔软的捏了捏它的下颚，作为人类的Morgan老太并没有听到身为吸血鬼的Newt用古语对其旁边低语，“你要是敢咬伤任何人类mommy就把你丢回笼子盒子里让你再也出不来哦知道了吗好宝贝。”

“谢谢，真的是太感谢了，Morgan女士，你可以叫我Eddie，Eddie Turner，很高兴认识你。”他主动伸出手接过了那个充满了他们压根不能下肚的食物的篮子——吃了这些他们会消化不良。Newt朝着女士眨了眨眼，“刚刚应该是我丈夫在厨房里不小心将刀具弄到了地上了吧，我也不清楚。欢迎您进来看看，没关系的，不用拖鞋，我们还没来得及打理呢。”

“发生什么了？Art—，Eddie？”在冰箱面前忙活着塞血袋保鲜的Theseus听到了门外传来的动静，他从厨房里走出刚想要喊出Newt的小名的刹那，突然意识到旁边有位人类女士，赶忙改口成两人之前想好的新人类名字。Newt请Morgan女士坐在了沙发上之后，趁着将篮子放到了料理台上背着女士的刹那，变出了一杯鲜榨蔬菜混杂果汁，根据对人类的研究，这个年龄的人类似乎更喜欢养生的东西。

“请喝这个，女士，因为刚刚搬进来所以什么都是乱七八糟的。蔬菜果汁对我们人—人类的身体有好处，健康又美颜，对吧？日后如果有什么需要帮助的话，可以叫我们，我们很乐意伸出援助之手。”Theseus主动地从Newt面前接过那一杯悬空的绿色液体，递给一直想掩盖住自己好奇的Morgan女士，后者在接过果汁的瞬间又给这对入驻的夫夫加分，他们正是老年人心目中的榜样现代夫夫。

不过，真的是奇怪，Morgan老太尝试着将脑海内浮现出来的疑惑丢到脑后去，前几天都未曾见到家具或者是搬家货车停到他们家门口，为什么现在这幢别墅里的家具崭新且昂贵，并且摆放得体且整齐。

“Theseus，好像是醒了，你刚刚是不是没有关好棺材的板门？”Newt好像听到了楼上传来的细微动静，这对没有给孩子找到合适玩具的吸血鬼给他们的儿子一个招魂铃做玩具，铃铛轻微晃了一下，应该是醒了。如果Morgan老太此时此刻不是坐在沙发上跟Theseus聊一些有的没的养生之道的话，这两名吸血鬼只需要稍微动一下就能稳当当的接到婴孩；Newt朝着老太抱歉的笑了笑，他倒是不担心婴儿会做什么，他担心的是铃铛摇多了会让这名善良的女士原地死亡，随即走上了旋转楼梯来到了孩子的房间门前。

好险人类没有要求一同上来看看，不然的话Newt真的不知道要怎么解释将孩子放在小型棺材里这个举动，并且房间里面还挂着各式各样的骨头和人类看起来很可怖的玩具，说着Newt摸了下门旁的森林女巫玩偶，从嘴里吐出藤蔓的模样特别的可爱。窝在棺材旁边缩小身躯的龙听到开门声之后警惕的眯起一边的眼睛——吸血鬼走路都没有任何声音，发现来者是Newt之后，赶忙飞到了Newt的身边熟练地窝在其脖颈上。

“Pickett，你做的很好，希望让你缩小身躯不会让你太难受，没有办法在这里的话，”Newt扭过头摸了摸Pickett脑袋上坚硬的鳞片，“如果你感觉难受的话，打开箱子进去就可以了，我做了相应的结界，外界不会发现的。”性情温顺的龙发出一声满意的呼噜声，比起冰冷的地板他的确是更喜欢Newt的肩膀，倘若不是现在长得太大了，它还是很希望能和小时候一样每天窝在吸血鬼的口袋或者肩头上——即便Newt的兄长很不乐意，曾经这名吸血鬼还扬言要把它抓去煲汤，吸血鬼才不会喝汤好吗。

果然没有盖好棺材板门，Newt叹了口气用魔力轻轻地挪开了昂贵的木板，里面的婴儿早就感知到了母亲的到来，omega的信息素总是能让他安安静静的躺在那里直到Newt前来将其抱起，假若他感知到是Theseus的到来，早就扯开嗓门尖声哭叫——在这一点上，Theseus表明，吸血鬼和人类似乎没有什么太大的区别，他们的哭闹声比所有夺命利器来的还要致命。

“嘿，早上好，Jerome，小甜心，没有魔草的气味，今天睡得还习惯吗？”Newt伸出手将柔软的婴儿抱了起来，他亲了亲孩子粉嫩的面颊，而后者睁着一双猩红色的瞳眸乖巧的盯着Newt，不自主的露出了一个甜美的笑容，他还没有长牙，“Theseus真的是，你醒的太早了，现在才下午五点半，我过段时间还是把魔草给种在这里吧。希望它们不会疯长爬到门外去，要是被举报了一时半会我也是清理不干净。”

像是听懂了Newt话语的男孩握紧拳头，依旧盯着面前的Newt，不过很快他就被Newt肩膀上那条龙给吸引住了；吸血鬼的体温很低，倘若穿太多的话反而对其发育不好，但是为了避免人类的怀疑，Newt叹了口气将Jerome身上繁琐而又精美的衣物换成了普通而又大众的蓝白色条纹衣物，甚至还给他带了一顶帽子，紧接着抱着Jerome走出了房门。

在身体飘出房门的瞬间，Theseus在这个家里布置下的魔法起了作用，窝在肩头上吐着舌头跟Jerome玩耍的Pickett变成了一只猫咪，被突然变化惊喜到的Jerome在Newt的怀里发出清脆的笑声；Newt低头突然意识到一个很重要的事情，他低头轻轻地吻了吻男孩儿的眼睛，等到Jerome再一次睁开眼睛朝着Newt笑的时候，那双如鲜血一般殷红的眼睛转化为和Theseus如今身份一般的灰蓝色。

“噢，天啊，这是你们家的小甜心吗？耶稣呀，他长得真的是太可爱了，上帝保佑你，宝贝。”Morgan女士在Newt刻意模仿人类的脚步声从楼梯口传来的时候就提起了注意力，等到后者抱着婴儿出现在她的面前的时候，她发自内心忍不住继续夸赞起来；Newt怀里的男孩儿依旧安静的盯着面前突然出现的人类女士，靠着Newt胸脯的小手已经蜷缩成拳头紧紧地握住Newt的衣服，他的小眼珠子盯着Morgan老太脖子上悬挂着十字架的吊坠。

“你叫什么呀，可爱的小饼干，真的太乖了，我从来都没有见过这么乖的孩子，你长得真像你的爸爸，真的是太可爱了。我可以抱抱你吗？哎呀，你原来那么爱你妈妈的吗？好啦，我也不会逼你的。”旁边的Theseus听到后面半句不由得笑了出声，这个家伙的出生的确成功的抢夺了Newt的注意力和爱意，不过他作为Scamander吸血鬼家族的长子才不会轻易的承认自己居然吃了自己孩子的醋。

“他名字叫做Jerome Sca-Turner，”Newt差点就将他们三人真正的姓氏暴露出来了，Morgan老太随即开始用孩子的名字逗弄Jerome。对的，他怀里这名面部有点苍白的孩子就是他和Theseus的孩子，Scamander家族的新一代，是现在整个吸血鬼界的骄傲存在，“叫他Jerome就好了，宝贝，你怎么不跟我们的好邻居Morgan女士打个招呼？”


End file.
